


7:59PM

by eganov



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eganov/pseuds/eganov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>work to be edited/deleted</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:59PM

 

this fic is probably going to be edited and or eventually deleted due to bad associations i have with this shit. so. for now theres nothing here. wooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the inspiration for this, how to begin... i was sitting in the kitchen drinking cranberry-pomegranate juice when my sister was blasting frosty the snowman out and as it came to a close it just kind of hit me.


End file.
